One Of Those Days
by Shiloh T
Summary: [HAITUS] Everything's normal at my school. My twin brother, the heartthrob of Townsville High, is still arch enemies with the other heartthrob of our school and I fit in just fine. And I like it. But what will happen when my Senior year is thrown topsy turvy and everything changes?
1. Pinch me, am I still breathing

_What's good, peeps?_

 **Disclaimer: The Powerpuff girls do NOT belong to me.**

* * *

 **ONE**

* * *

 _"Just got a booty call from life. Apparently, it still wants to keep fucking me."_

 **: :**

 **(Bubbles' POV)**

You know those days when everything seems to go your way?

Those days when you wake up at the perfect time? Those days when you suddenly become aware of where you want to go in life? Those days when even your wildest dreams come true?

I was definitely _not_ having one of those days.

"BUBBLES JOANNA UTONIUM! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

I cringed under the soft folds of my bedsheets, having just been jolted awake by the shrill tones of my dear mother. Opening one eye just a few centimetres, I glanced at the clock on my bedside table.

 **5:33 AM.**

 _Who in the world is up this early?! Come on, people, I'm trying to get my beauty sleep here! God knows I need it._

Well, OK, that's not entirely true. In fact, any one of my girl friends would have yelled at me if they had heard that. They claim they are "Insanely jealous," of my straight, waist-length blonde hair, blue eyes framed with long eyelashes and my easily tannable skin.

But they're my friends; that's what they're supposed to say, right?

"BUBBLES!"

Oh right, I'd forgotten about her.

"Coming Mom," I croaked, my voice rasping against the back of my dry throat.

What can I say; I'm not a morning person. Especially not a 5:30-in-the-morning person.

I pushed my covers off the bed and onto the floor, lying there for a moment as though that small task exhausted me. Finally, I rose from the bed, running my fingers through my hair.

Bracing myself for whatever might be coming, I crossed my bedroom and opened the door a crack, peeking out to see if the coast was clear. When I didn't hear an angry woman rushing up the stairs, I sighed with relief and opened my door the rest of the way.

"AHHH!" I screamed as I toppled over backwards, overcome with clumsiness at the sight of my Mom.

Mom, who had obviously spent a few minutes working herself into a rage, bent over me and extended a hand to help me up. I noted how the corners of her lips twitched, which meant she wasn't that angry.

"Get up, Bubbles," Mom sighed, helping me to my feet. "I swear, I don't know where you get your clumsiness from."

"Well, whoever gave it to me can have it back," I muttered, rubbing my sore butt. "Anyway… you wanted me?"

Mom seemed to think for a moment before she uttered a soft, "Ah, yes," and began to glare at me.

 _Whoops. Shouldn't have reminded her._

"Do you know where your brother is?"

I resisted the urge to groan. _That_ was the reason she woke me up so early? Surely, she was used to Brick's ways by now. I mean, she _was_ his mother, after all.

Brick's my twin brother and he's a typical clichéd bad-boy. He's older by a whole twelve minutes and never fails to remind me. For some reason, he seems to think that those minutes give him the power to be so protective over me, so much so that I haven't had a real boyfriend since… well… _ever._

Not that I wanted one, really. I hung out with Brick's friends everyday – well, I guess you could call them _my_ friends as well – and let me tell you this: boys aren't as pretty as you first think.

They tend to fart, burp and swear openly around me as though I was just another one of the guys. I might as well be.

Anyway, back to my brother. I don't think I can go on much longer without telling you all about his "top dog" status at my school because, regardless of how cliché it may sound, my school depends on its social ranking system. It's like the food chain, expect more nasty and vicious.

Brick came in at the top of the food chain- _ahem_ \- I mean, _social ladder._ He was Townsville High's resident Senior heart throb. That's right, he made the girls swoon and the guys grind their teeth in his direction. And being the resident heart throb and bad-boy, Brick made it almost religious to sneak out every night to go to parties or some random girl's house.

Compared to him, I looked like a saint. Not that I was, of course. While Brick was the resident heart throb, I was the resident… random. I guess I was a bit of everything.

Even though my brother is majorly overprotective and glares at every male that passes by, I still get my fair share of dating proposals. It's just that I don't accept them. People know me as someone who doesn't take crap from anyone. Let's just say I've gotten into a fair few fights over the years, and come out victorious. Plus, I'm a bit of a tomboy and I don't really care about having a boyfriend.

"Bubbles, are you just going to stand there muttering to yourself all morning or are you going to tell me where your brother is?!" Mom's frustrated voice snapped me out of my scattered thoughts.

Oh, did I forget to mention? Brick appointed me as his Royal Excuse Maker for when these sorts of situations arise.

"Er… right," I stammered, fishing around in my mind for a feasible excuse. "Brick had to… um…"

"Did someone say my name?"

A wave of relief washed over me as Brick slowly made his way up the stairs. His red hair was disheveled and his crimson eyes sparkled in amusement, no signs of tiredness at all.

As Mom rounded on Brick, turning her back to me, I chanced a glare over her shoulder at my twin. He simply returned my look with the blinding smile that had so many girls hooked at Townsville High.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, BRICK JORDAN UTONIUM?!"

In case you haven't noticed already, my mother has an extremely annoying habit of yelling our full names when she's pissed off.

"Didn't Bubbles tell you?" Brick asked with an innocent frown. "I asked her to let you know that I was going to Boomer's to finish my English assignment. I know it was stupid to leave it to the last minute, and Boomer and I have truly learned from our mistake."

I rolled my eyes behind Mom's back. What a load of –

"Bubbles, is that true?" Mom snapped, suddenly turning the full power of her glare on me.

"Oh, right. Yeah, I must have forgotten about that whole…" I paused, my eyes flicking to Brick, "… _study session._ "

I know what you're all thinking. With that obvious lie, Mom couldn't possibly believe it. Well... you're absolutely _right_. Mom can smell a lie from yards away.

"Your acting skills could use some work, sweetie." She chuckled slightly. "But, sorry I woke you up so early." she smiled.

"It's OK, Mom," I said, smiling brightly at her.

"Well, I'm going back to bed. Brick, you better do the same if you want to stay awake at school today. I don't want another phone call home saying you've fallen asleep during Chemistry," Mom yawned.

"Sure thing, Mom," Brick grinned.

I watched Mom totter off sleepily back to her bedroom before letting out an exasperated sigh.

"So where did you go?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

Brick's smile widened as he patted me on my head. Damn his tallness!

"Don't you worry, now, Bubsie," he said, using the nickname my Grandma Beverly called me when she came over for Christmas.

I glared up at him as he chuckled and walked away. I let out a resigned sigh, making my way back to my soft bed.

* * *

 **: :**

"Pass the wedges!"

"Get your own wedges!"

"Fine!"

"Hey! Give me back my wedges!"

"You said _'get your own'_ and that's what I did," Boomer said, grinning mischievously as he bit into one of my wedges.

It was lunchtime at Townsville High and we were sitting at one of the huge tables near the open grass area.

I glared at Boomer and lunged for the tray. He jerked it out of my reach at the last second, however, and my hand landed on a ketchup cup.

The table erupted into laughter and I glared up at all the guys sitting around me. There was Mitch, the dark haired, football playing 'hottie' (according to the rest of the female student body); sitting next to him was Todd, the dubbed 'King Of All Parties', with his arm around his latest girlfriend, Serena; Brick was sitting next to me, grinning; Boomer, the blonde, 'Mysterious, bad-boy hottie', was laughing his head off and last of all there was Robin, my only and best girl friend who was obviously trying not to laugh but doing a very bad job of hiding it.

"Yeah… ha, ha, ha. Laugh it up, losers," I muttered, dragging my dripping hand out of the sauce.

My face brightened with an idea. I drew back my hand and flung the sauce all over Boomer's face. His laughter turned to shock and then to mock-anger. He picked up the sauce and tried to throw it at me but I ducked at the last second, earning Brick an earful of unwanted ketchup.

"Er… sorry bro, I was trying to get…" Boomer's voice trailed off when Brick started laughing, picked up his sandwich and threw it at him. It bounced off his forehead and the buttered side of it landed on Mitch's hand.

As the all-out food fight ensued, I slowly and inconspicuously crawled underneath the table. I groaned in disgust as a piece of half-eaten apple core rolled under the table and came to a stop near my foot.

Finally, the break in laughter and lack of squeals from Serena indicated that the food fight was finally over. I crawled back onto my seat and swiveled around to face the group again.

Uh-oh.

Boomer was holding my plate of wedges covered in sauce in his hand, his eyes trained directly on… _me_. Grinning, he drew back his arm and –

"NOT THE WEDGES!" I cried and before I had actually thought out a plan, I somehow managed to incorporate my awesome ninja skills, landing in Boomer's lap and pulling the plate of wedges out of his hand.

I grinned, happy that I was not covered in sauced wedges. I picked up a wedge and bit it, smiling innocently up at Boomer, who was also grinning.

"Well, I guess you should be happy, Bubbles. You've got the best seat in the house," Boomer said, winking.

"Boomer…" Brick began in a deep, warning tone.

I rolled my eyes at my over-protective brother and focused my attention back on Boomer. Smiling to myself, I wrapped my arms around his neck and cuddled into his chest.

"Oh, Boomer, you're so warm," I purred, peeking out from under my eyelashes to see Brick glaring at me.

Boomer laughed, picked me up and deposited me in the seat next to him. "Stop that, Bubbles, you'll get me in trouble."

I shrugged, grabbing another wedge and happily munching on it.

The happy atmosphere changed suddenly. I could feel the tension radiating off the guys that surrounded me. I exchanged a confused look with Robin and Serena before following the guys' gazes to where a group of people were walking toward our table.

"Shit," mumbled Robin, with a roll of her eyes.

 _Shit_ was right. Brick's biggest rival was walking over to our table… and by Brick's biggest rival, I meant that if you weren't on Brick's side, you were on _his_.

Butch Summers.

With his jet black hair that was left stylishly messy and his dangerously beautiful green eyes, he was any girl's dream. Well, any girl who didn't mind the fact that he was a complete and utter asshole who totally screwed over my brother last year!

I guess it would be easier if I just explained what had happened, yeah? Well, you see, Butch and Brick had been best friends since kindergarten. They'd done everything together and unlike those who grew tired of their childhood friends as they matured, these two just grew closer.

OK, I'll admit it. Having Butch come over to my house every day did have some effects on me. I may or may not have had a little bit of a huge crush on Butch for three years. But that was before he slept with Brick's girlfriend of eight months, Princess Morbucks. And word had it that before Brick severed ties with Butch, the idiotic sleazebag had been heading my way for another one-night-stand.

No one really knows what went down between Butch and Princess. All anyone knows is that Brick and Butch had a huge fight and that started an all-out Townsville High war, which still continues to this day. You're either with Brick or with Butch. There's no in between, even for the geeks and nerds who rarely poke their noses out from behind their books.

Presently, I narrowed my eyes at the group that was approaching with Butch at the head. As he passed the table, Butch paused for a moment, his green eyes surveying our group, a smirk tugging at his lips.

My hands balled into fists underneath the table. _Go on, say something to my brother. I dare you._

I felt a hand on my arm as Boomer murmured in my ear, "Calm down Bubbles. He's not worth it."

I gritted my teeth, glaring up at Butch, who was still smirking.

"What do you want, Summers?" Mitch snarled, his voice laced with venom.

Butch's smirk widened. "Just passing through, Mitchelson, is that a crime?"

"Well, can you hurry up and pass through? Some of us are trying to eat and your face kind of ruins people's appetites," I snapped.

Butch turned his gaze on me. "Tut, tut, your highness. You need to learn to control that temper of yours. It might lead you to trouble."

Suddenly, Brick was on his feet. "Did you just threaten my sister, Summers?" Even though he spoke in a voice no louder than a whisper, his deadly tone still carried through the air, causing several of the surrounding students to pause and watch.

"Calm down, Utonium. I was simply stating a fact," Butch shrugged. "It seems like anger management problems run in the family."

Brick took a step forward but Todd had already grabbed his arm, holding him back.

Butch smirked and walked off with his group in tow. As one of his friends passed, he knocked my tray of wedges to the ground.

 _Oh that's it! I'll teach that loser what it means to mess with my wedges!_

I leapt to my feet and made to jump at the guy who had committed the heinous act, but Boomer's strong arms wrapped around my waist, holding me in place. I struggled against his grip, kicking and lashing out at the guy, who looked slightly terrified at my violent actions.

"Calm down, Bubbles, calm down," Boomer said, holding me against his chest.

"Stupid people making my precious wedges uneatable!" I cried.

"I think the proper term is _inedible_ ," Boomer chuckled, forcing me to sit down again.

I turned, fuming, to face the group only to see my brother in the same, if not calmer, state that I was.

"Why didn't you let me punch him?" Brick muttered. "Any excuse to take out that prick is enough."

"Well, excuse me for not wanting you to get suspended if not expelled half way through the first semester," Todd shrugged.

"Come on guys, let's just eat, OK?" Serena said calmly. "Deep breaths."

I rolled my eyes and stabbed at Boomer's sandwich with my plastic fork.

"Hey, watch it! That's my sandwich!" Boomer yelled.

"And those are my wedges," I retorted, pointing to the ground where the wedges lay.

Boomer sighed and pushed the sandwich toward me, allowing me to take my frustration and anger out on it.

Well, I never said I was completely normal, now did I?

 **~End Of Chapter~**

* * *

 **This is the basically the intro for most of the important characters. Buttercup, Robin, Mike and a few more will definitely be in the story. If there's anyone you'd really like to see in future chapters, lemme know :)**

 **About the pairing: I tend to have a pretty open mind about pairings as long the romance and relationship are fleshed out nicely, and that's how it is with most of my writing. It's not about the picture perfect love story, ya feel me? So, I tend to leave the pairing thing up in the air until it becomes almost impossible for me to choose lmao. WHY AM I LIKE THIS?!**

 **So, y'all should tell me who Bubbles should end up with, and we'll see ;)**

 **Review my people!**

 **~Shiloh**

 ** _My heart goes out to all our brothers and sisters in the US of A who are scared to death right now. Don't lose hope. Keep loving :)_**


	2. Lines blurred and colours bleeding

_The reviews give me life. Thank you.  
_

 _I'm sorry for basically disappearing, my assignments have been killing me these last couple of months. Damn, whoever said college was a walk in the park needs to get hit in the face. With a brick._

* * *

 **TWO**

* * *

 _"Dear life, when I asked if my day could get any worse, it was a rhetorical question not a challenge."_

 **: :**

 _'Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!'_

I slammed my locker door shut as the bell rang, signalling it was time for the last class of the day.

Great _._ Just what I needed on a day like this: Chemistry _._

I shouldered my bag and headed off down the hallway toward the Science rooms, pushing past people without an apology as I walked.

I turned a corner and walked straight into something solid. The impact knocked me flat on my butt.

Moaning with pain, I looked around for my bag, which had flung off my shoulder as I had fallen.

"Here," a deep, male voice said.

I turned to see my bag being held right in front of my eyes by a tanned hand. Slowly, my eyes followed the muscular arm connected to the hand all the way up to the instantly recognizable green eyes of… Butch.

My eyes narrowed into a death glare as I snatched my bag from the Devil's apprentice and scrambled to my feet. With a huff, I swung my bag onto my shoulder and turned to strut off, my nose held high in the air.

"Bubbles, wait." Butch's hand enclosed around my wrist.

I stopped, but I think it was more from Butch saying my name for the first time in a year rather than the fact that he was still holding onto my wrist. Trying to calm the sudden butterflies that had exploded in my stomach _(what the hell was wrong with me?!)_ , I turned to face Butch, a scowl set upon my features.

"Don't touch me, Summers," I spat, glaring up at him.

An unreadable expression flickered behind his eyes and then he asked a question that I had never thought I would hear from him: "Can we talk, please?"

I frowned up at him, curiosity washing over me. Why did he want to talk now? He had had a full year to talk to me or Brick and he chooses now?

Without thinking, I opened my mouth and was about to utter a breathless "yes" when reason seemed to catch up with my shock and curiosity. I clamped my mouth shut and, mostly because I thought my voice would betray my feelings if I spoke, I simply turned around and stalked off, my chin held high.

If I didn't know better, I could have sworn I heard Butch sigh in a disappointed way as I strutted off towards Chemistry, taking the long way to avoid him completely.

* * *

 **: :**

"Late again, Miss Utonium," Mr. Thompson said in a disapproving way when I entered the Chemistry classroom.

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again," I assured him automatically.

"That's what you've said the past six times you've walked into my classroom, yet nothing seems to have changed," Mr. Thompson stated, his eyebrow arching as he pushed his circular glasses up his nose in an old habit of his.

"Well, give me a detention then," I said in a resigned way, sick of playing this same game with him at the beginning of every lesson.

Mr. Thompson looked taken aback for a moment before he seemed to recover and said, "Take your seat, Bubbles. I'll talk to you after class."

I rolled my eyes and trudged to the back of the classroom where Brick and Boomer were sitting at a bench. Brick had already fallen asleep on the bench top, as was ritual. Boomer watched me as I slid onto the stool next to him, an amused smirk playing across his lips.

"What?" I said in a more snappish manner than I had intended.

Boomer, however, didn't look offended. He merely chuckled and said, "In trouble already, Blue? _Tut tut_. What are we going to do with you?"

I mumbled an incoherent response, leaning my head on my hand as I stared up at Mr. Thompson, who had begun to teach. Boomer laughed.

"So why were you late?" he asked.

I hesitated for a moment, my eyes flicking from him back to the whiteboard. "I may or may not have… _runintoButchSummers_." I finished hurriedly.

Suddenly, Brick's head jerked up from the bench, his eyes fluttering open as he turned to look at me. "You what?!"

"Brick! Please contain yourself!" Mr. Thompson cried from the front of the classroom.

Brick called an impatient apology before rounding back on me.

I fought to hide my smile. "I thought you were asleep?"

"I was getting there," Brick muttered before demanding, "What did he say?"

I sighed with a shrug. "It's not that big of a deal," I said. "He just wanted to talk."

Boomer's eyebrows drew together in a confused frown. "Summers wanted to talk to you? Why?"

"How am I supposed to know?" I asked.

Suddenly, Brick exclaimed, _"Son-of-a-bitch!"_

Mr. Thompson, thoroughly offended now, whirled around to face our table. "Brick Utonium! I'll see you after class!"

Brick waved an irritated hand at Mr. Thompson as if gesturing him to shut up, not even sparing the poor teacher a glance. Mr. Thompson opened his mouth, obviously to argue, before sighing and turning back to the rest of the class, resuming his teaching once again.

"Brick, what's wrong with you?" I hissed. "Mom said she'll ground you the next time you get in trouble!"

Brick rolled his eyes. "Never mind that! Summers is up to his old mind games again! He wants another war!"

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Oh, shut up Brick. You know I hated that so-called 'war'. It got nobody anywhere and only proved that both of you are ego-controlled, arrogant idiots," I snapped.

I immediately regretted what I had just said as Brick's eyes darkened.

"Is that what you think, Bubbles?" Brick asked. "That I'm an ego-controlled, arrogant idiot? What? Do you think I wanted my best friend to sleep with my girlfriend and line my twin sister up to be his next victim?"

I sighed, rubbing my temples. "Of course not, Brick. I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me today. I think I'm just… overtired or something. I _was_ woken up at 5:30 this morning by a certain screaming mother yelling about a certain bad-boy twin brother." I offered Brick a hopeful smile.

Brick returned my hopeful grin with a small twitch of his lips before laying his head back on the bench top and closing his eyes.

Boomer, who had been watching the whole verbal fight warily, now leaned in close to me on the pretence of jotting down notes.

"So, what do you think Summers wants?" he whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

I shrugged. "Who knows?" I muttered.

I whiled away the rest of the class by drawing love hearts in my notebook and talking to Boomer while Brick slept. Finally, the bell rang out through the halls of the school and everyone began to pack up.

"Brick! Bubbles! Come here please," Mr. Thoson called over the noise of departing students.

I let out a long sigh and trudged over to Mr. Thompson's desk with Brick by my side. I heard a couple of girls giggle and say breathless goodbyes to Brick as we passed. Rolling my eyes at their predictable behaviour, I leaned against Mr. Thompson's desk, waiting for him to speak.

Mr. Thompson took a deep, steadying breath, his cold blue gaze drifting between Brick and I. "Look, you two, I really don't want to be angry with you –"

"Great!" Brick suddenly interrupted, a sparkling fake smile on his face. "See you on Thursday, Mr. T!"

I watched, amused, as my brother began to walk out of the classroom.

"Detention, Brick!" Mr. Thompson called angrily after him.

Brick simply flashed him a bright grin over his shoulder, winked at me and disappeared into the mass of students milling around in the hall beyond the door. Barely concealing my laughter, I turned back to Mr. Thompson with a small smile.

Mr. Thompson opened and closed his mouth a few times, his face red behind his glasses. Finally, he pushed his glasses up his nose and let out a long sigh, like air being released from a balloon.

"You can go, Bubbles," he said in a resigned voice, sitting down in his chair.

I grinned. "Thanks sir," I said as I readjusted my bag on my shoulder and headed out of the classroom. "See you on Thursday."

Mr. Thompson merely raised a hand in farewell, his eyes fixed on the test papers on the desk in front of him.

I made my way through the packed halls towards my locker; my spirits slightly lifted seeing as it was the end of the day. I smiled to myself, thinking about the long night I had planned, full of "Me Time" as Robin liked to call it.

"Hey Bub!"

Speaking of Robin…

I turned, smiling at the approaching figure of my best friend. Serena, Todd's girlfriend, was walking behind her, looking slightly shy.

Whilst pretty, Serena was an extremely shy girl – I never really got why Todd went for shy girls when he was so outgoing himself. She seemed slightly uncomfortable next to the loud and booming Robin.

But even though Robin could be very loud at times, she was also great for a long meaningful talk about anything and everything.

"Hey Rob; hey Serena," I said, smiling warmly at the shy girl, who gave me a soft, "Hi," in return.

"What're you doing tonight, Bubbly?" Robin asked, falling in step beside me as we walked toward my locker.

I shrugged. "I've got some Me Time planned," I said.

Robin laughed. "Yeah, I might indulge in some of that myself." She frowned suddenly. "Hang on, I thought Brick was having a party over at your house tonight."

I let out a frustrated cry. "You can't be serious?! Why does my brother have to be the most popular guy in school?" I sighed as we reached my locker.

Robin laughed. "Things just happen like that, I guess."

I grumbled incoherently as I opened my locker and shoved my belongings inside.

"Well, I better be going or I'll miss the bus," I sighed, closing my locker and turning back to Robin.

"OK, Bubs. Well, you have to call me if your Me Time gets interrupted and you want some company, OK? I'll be over in a flash," Robin told me as we hugged.

"Alright. I'll call you too, Serena, and we can have a girls' night together," I said, trying my best to include the shy girl.

Serena smiled, her cheeks flushing a bright red as she shrugged and nodded.

I held up a hand in goodbye and headed outside.

 **~End Of Chapter~**

* * *

 **Sorry about the short chapter. I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

 **The next chapter will be longer. It's about the party and I know it seems a little early to be having a party chapter, but parties are a big part of the characters' lives.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys review. The reviews keep me going :)**

 **~Shiloh**


	3. I trace your figure with my hands

_Thank you so much for the lovely reviews I've been getting :) I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

 **THREE**

* * *

 _"I am not anti-social. I'm just really pro-me."_

 **: :**

 _"I realized that this is where my heart is_

 _Now is the time to finish what i started_

 _Can't worry bout what other people might say_

 _It's who i am_

 _Gotta live my dream my own way"_

I danced around the kitchen, waiting for my popcorn to cook as I sang. I glanced at the wall clock that read 6.30pm.

 _"Work work it harder_

 _Gotta take it farther_

 _No holding back_

 _You know we gotta do it right now_

 _Be even better_

 _Work work together_

 _It's now or never_

 _Show em how we shine we gotta"_

With my fist as a microphone, I sang with all my might.

 _"Push it, push it_

 _To the limit, limit_

 _'Cause we're in it to win it, in it to win it, oh yeah_

 _Push it, push it_

 _To the limit, limit_

 _Give it all we can give it_

 _We're in it to win it, oh yeah"_

The microwave beeped and I danced over to it, opening its door by the push of a button and shaking the still-popping packet. Humming to myself, I grabbed a large bowl and poured the popcorn into it.

"Bubbles! I knew that was your delightful voice I heard."

My hand froze over the bowl and a slow grin lit up my face. I placed the half-empty popcorn packet onto the bench and slowly turned around to face my Dad, my grin now a beaming smile as I took in his tired appearance.

"Daddy!" I squealed like a five year old and took running steps to fling myself into his arms.

I felt Dad chuckle as he wrapped his strong arms around my body, lifting me up into the air and spinning me around slightly.

"I've missed you, darling," Dad murmured into my hair.

"I've missed you too Daddy," I whispered back, squeezing him tightly.

My father works for this huge science company down in Quaintsville, so he usually stays away for long business trips that could sometimes last for weeks on end. When he comes home, however, it's only for a few days or so, depending on how the company is.

"So, what have you been up to?" Dad asked as I pulled away from him. "How's school? How's Robin? Do you have a boyfriend?"

I laughed at his series of questions. "School's fine; I've been keeping up my marks just like you asked. Robin's fine as well, and no, I don't have a boyfriend. As if Brick would ever allow it." I laughed bitterly.

Dad, however, grinned. "Glad to see your brother's been keeping his over-protectiveness up while I've been gone." He chuckled. "Speaking of Brick, has he been suspended yet?"

An amused voice suddenly appeared from behind Dad and I: "Wow, Dad, thanks for the vote of confidence."

I glanced over at where Brick was leaning against the kitchen's doorframe, his arms folded and a smile turning the corner of his lips. Dad grinned at his only son.

"Only making sure, son," he said gruffly before walking over and embracing Brick.

I smiled, happy to have Dad back for however long he would be home, and returned to my task of filling the bowl full of popcorn.

"So, what are you two up to tonight?" Dad asked, leaning against the kitchen counter as Brick opened the refrigerator in search of a drink.

I shrugged. "Just a quiet night with me, myself and I. Oh, and the popcorn of course." I smiled and popped a piece of the delicacy into my mouth, savoring the taste as it melted on my tongue.

Dad laughed. "And you, Brick?"

My brother shrugged as he gulped down a glass of fizzy drink, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Probably the same. Maybe watch a movie or two… read a book…"

"Oh, yeah, that sounds _exactly_ like my son," Dad chuckled sarcastically. His voice suddenly became overly-loud as he said, "Well, your Mom and I are going out to dinner tonight and we probably won't be home until late, so I don't want to come home and find you still awake at two o'clock in the morning. Also, I'd like the house to still be in one piece when we come back."

Suddenly, Dad cast a quick look towards the hallway before leaning towards Brick and whispering, "You can have a party if you want to, but don't let it get out of hand. We don't want the neighbours to complain. Also –" He lowered his voice even more so I could only just catch the next whispered sentence, "don't tell your mother."

Brick beamed at him, before nodding, his expression somewhat serious as he said, "As you wish, sir."

I grinned, munching on another piece of popcorn. That was the cool thing about our Dad. Even though he was serious about more important things, he knew when to be lenient on the strictness and give us a bit of freedom.

"John! We should be leaving now otherwise the restaurant will give away our reservations!" Mom called from near the front door.

"Well, I'd better get going then," Dad said. He gave Brick a one-armed 'man' hug and kissed me on the top of the head before whispering, "Remember, don't let it get out of hand." Grinning, he left the kitchen.

Brick sighed. "I love our father," he said as the front door closed and our parents' car sped off.

My eyebrows suddenly drew together in a slight frown. "You're not planning on _actually_ having a party, are you? I already told you tonight's my Me night."

Brick laughed, shaking his head slightly. "I remember, I remember." He headed toward the kitchen door.

"Hey! You didn't answer my question! Are you having a party or not?" I called after him.

Brick simply flashed a mysterious grin at me over his shoulder and disappeared upstairs. I grumbled after him, grabbed my bowl of popcorn and headed for the living room.

I flopped down on the couch, emitting a long sigh of contentment. I snuggled into the pillows and glanced down at my clothing: an old blue oversized shirt and a pair of Brick's old black basketball shorts. Perfect for a night full of kicking back and relaxing… Oh, and watching some of my favourite movies, of course.

Grabbing the remote, I settled back for a long night of Me Time.

* * *

 **: :**

I sniffed.

My eyes flooded with tears as Liesel finally kissed Rudy and declared her love for him. My popcorn lay forgotten next to me as a single tear slid down my cheek.

 _"Surrrprise!"_

I jumped, a terrified squeal escaping from my lips.

Suddenly, laughter filled my ears.

I paused _The Book Thief_ and twisted around on the couch to see Boomer standing in the living room doorway, laughing. My eyes narrowed in a glare and I picked up one of the harder pillows on the couch, throwing it with all my might at the still-chuckling figure of my brother's best friend.

"Ow, Blue, that hurt," Boomer complained, still chuckling with amusement. He straightened, took one look at me and his expression changed from laughter to seriousness. "Blue, are you… crying?"

"No!" I quickly turned away from Boomer, furiously wiping away the dampness on my cheeks.

Before I knew it, Boomer had jumped over the back of the lounge and was sitting next to me, his arm resting on the back of the couch and his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"What happened?" he asked quietly.

I sniffed and glanced toward the T.V. screen, where the picture of Liesel Meminger and a dead Rudy Steiner mid-kiss was still displayed. Boomer followed my gaze and I saw the corner of his mouth twitch.

"I should have known…" Boomer began, his voice lined with amusement again, "The Book Thief always gets to you, doesn't it?" Boomer was one of the few people who knew how much the book -and the movie- always made me cry.

I grumbled, "Shuddup!" Wiping my eyes, I asked, "So, why are you here anyways?"

Boomer grinned. "Do I have to have an excuse to visit my all-time favourite Utonium twin?"

I fought back a laugh and instead fixed Boomer with a serious look.

Sighing, Boomer said, "Fine. Brick's having a party. I'm one of the first to arrive."

My eyes narrowed. "That little asshole! He knew I wanted some Me Time! He knew tonight was my night!"

Boomer snorted. _"Me Time?"_ he repeated, laughing.

I sighed, rolling my eyes as I turned off the T.V. and stood up.

"Hey! Where're you going?" Boomer asked as I headed for the stairs, taking my popcorn with me.

"Do you really think I'm going to stay down here and watch a group of drunk guys and girls rub up against each other? I don't think so. I'm going up to my room."

Ignoring Boomer's complaints, I turned to the staircase and headed up to my room.

* * *

 **: :**

 _'Thump, thump, thump!'_

I groaned and pulled my pillow over my head, trying to block out the loud bass that vibrated throughout the entire house, rattling my teeth and causing my headache to spike. _Don't these people realise that it's a school night?!_

Rolling over on my bed, I glanced up at my alarm clock. 9.14pm.

"Not cool," I muttered as the sounds of a high-pitched giggle and a deep chuckle reached my ears; obviously a couple looking for a private place.

Suddenly, my bedroom door burst open. Expecting the couple to be the ones intruding upon my privacy, I leapt to my feet and opened my mouth to yell.

"GET OUT OF MY BEDROOM YOU HORMONE-PUMPED – Robin?" I stopped halfway through my angry ranting at the sight of my beaming best friend.

"Hey girl! Why didn't you tell me you had a raging party at your house tonight?!" Robin said, her voice loud so I could hear it over the near-deafening music that had entered the room when the door opened. "I had to find out from your dear brother!"

I sighed, crossing my room and slamming the door shut, not wanting anyone to walk past and see me in my shirt and shorts. "I didn't want to invite anyone over when I am so obviously _not_ in a sociable mood right now."

Robin rolled her eyes. "Oh, you're such a party pooper, Bubs! Come on, loosen up a little! You know what? I think I'm going to find you a cute little outfit and then your gonna strut your stuff all the way outside. That's where the real party's happening!"

Before I could protest, Robin had flung open my wardrobe and was flinging a large assortment of clothes my way. After a few minutes, I finally gave in to her love of dressing people up, after making her promise that she'd let me go to bed in an hour after socializing with the randoms downstairs.

Robin's hard to strike a deal with, I'll tell you that much.

Finally, after a few minutes of undressing and redressing, I came out of my walk-in wardrobe with the "perfect" outfit, according to Robin.

I was wearing a short sleeved black crop top with some blue shorts – "simple yet effective" being another short quote from Robin on the outfit. I, myself, was completely stumped as to why I was dressing up to go into my own backyard!

"I don't know if I want to go down there, Robin," I said, unsure as I glanced out my window at the mass of people milling around my pool outside. "I think I might just go to sleep…"

"No, Bubs, you promised!"

I turned to look at Robin to see her putting on her best puppy eyes, her great blue orbs pleading with me.

I let out a long sigh. "Fiiine," I gave in. "But not past an hour, like you promised!" I exclaimed as Robin grinned, clapping her hands together excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya," she said impatiently, grabbing my arm and tugging me toward the door. "Now, get your gorgeous self downstairs!"

Before I knew it, Robin had dragged me all the way downstairs and outside where most of the partygoers were gathered.

Some people were dancing to the blaring music on a stretch of grass next to the pool, in which some of the more daring people were swimming in the cold water. Most of the teenagers, however, were standing or sitting around in groups, drinks in hands as they talked and laughed loudly.

I spotted Brick and his friends sitting by the pool, surrounded by the largest group of people in the backyard. Boomer caught my eye from across the pool and grinned.

"Look who decided to finally show up!" he called, waving Robin and I over to their group.

"Well, well, well, doesn't someone seem happy to see you?" Robin murmured in my ear as we headed over.

I frowned. "What? Who? Who seems happy to see me?" I asked, utterly bewildered.

Robin simply giggled and pushed me slightly so that I stumbled in front of Boomer. He threw out his arms to steady me, chuckling, "Woah, steady there Blue! How many drinks have you had already?"

I simply stuck my tongue out at him and turned to Robin with a questioning look. She shook her head, smiling.

"Hey, Robin, you want a drink?" Mitch called from where he was sitting on a deck chair next to Brick.

Robin's cheeks suddenly flooded with colour, but I think I was the only one the noticed, what with the darkness and all. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before simply nodding. Mitch grinned and stood up to fetch her drink.

Brick and I exchanged a knowing glance. Everyone in our group knew that Robin and Mitch had had a "secret" thing for each other since eighth grade. It seemed as though it was just them that didn't realise it.

Hmmmm… I must remember to get them together before the end of the year…

Suddenly, Boomer held out a drink underneath my nose. One sniff told me it was alcoholic, but not too strong. Even though Boomer was just my friend, he was still just as protective as Brick.

"I thought you said I'd already drunk too much?" I teased, reaching up to take the cup.

"Well, if you want to be like that…" Boomer held the drink tantalizingly out of my reach.

I narrowed my eyes and lunged for the drink, catching it in my hand before Boomer could react. "Thanks!" I said brightly, sipping the alcohol.

He simply laughed.

I spent the rest of my hour sitting in between Boomer and Todd, joining in with the conversation and times, but mainly laughing at Mitch's jokes and stories. Finally, I decided I could escape the party without Robin noticing and slowly rose to my feet.

"Where are you going?" Boomer asked suddenly, noticing my sudden movement.

I pressed my finger to my lips, signaling him to be quiet, before gesturing to where Robin sat staring into Mitch's eyes and then up towards my bedroom upstairs. Boomer mouthed: "Do you want some company?"

I frowned. Why did Boomer want to come upstairs with me instead of staying down here where all the action was? Finally, I shrugged and nodded, allowing Boomer to stand and walk with me across the backyard.

"Why are you going to bed so early? It's only ten thirty," Boomer said as he held the back door open for me.

I shrugged. "It's a school night and, unlike you, I don't plan on falling asleep during my classes," I added before Boomer could say anything.

He simply grinned and shrugged. "Your choice."

We walked through the house and up the staircase to my room. I paused with my hand on the doorknob, turning to him.

"Do you want to come in for a while? To talk or something?" I asked.

Boomer sighed. "I would but I think Brick might kill me if I'm up here for more than five minutes. He'd think something was happening." He winked. "Besides, I thought you wanted to go to sleep."

"Well, I did… I do… shut up," I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

Boomer laughed. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then," he said.

Suddenly, Boomer made a strange jerking motion with his head, leaning down toward my face, before drawing back, his eyes wide with obvious shock.

I stared at him. "Uh… What the hell was that?" I asked, dumbfounded about his strange behaviour.

"I just – I mean, I didn't mean to… I didn't… Good night," he blurted out, holding his hand out as if he wanted me to shake it.

I looked at him strangely before grinning and hugging him. "You're such a weird one sometimes, Boomer. You know that, right?"

Boomer seemed to stiffen for a moment before relaxing and hugging me back with a small laugh. "Yeah I know… It's one of the many reasons you love me."

I snorted and pulled back from the hug, smiled up at him and entered my bedroom, closing the door behind me. I listened to his footsteps on the staircase before changing back into my oversized shirt and shorts and climbing into bed.

The party going on outside was quickly forgotten as I snuggled deep into my blankets, and fell asleep asleep almost immediately.

 **~End Of Chapter~**

* * *

 **OMGGG! The Book Thief is hands down my favourite book and you have no idea how happy I was that the movie didn't deviate from the actual storyline :)) I recommend it 100%.**

 **OK, so I know it doesn't seem like the story is picking up, but I promise you in the next chapter the plot will start coming out and things will start happening! Keep reading please and keep reviewing. It keeps me going!**

 **BTW, the song is from Jump In! in case y'all didn't know :)**

 **Thanks a bunch,**

 **~Shiloh**


	4. Hang on, the words you're speaking

_Hey guys! Thanks to all the absolutely amazing people who have read and reviewed this story!_

* * *

 **FOUR**

* * *

 _"_ _Why fall in love when you can fall asleep?"_

 **: :**

I swept my hair back into a ponytail and let my hands fall to my sides, staring into my floor-length mirror. Because I was the twin of the most popular guy in school, most people expected me to be look like a Victoria's Secret model.

I, however, took pride in my anti-stereotypical clothing choices, such as the outfit I had picked out for the day: a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, a grey oversized hoodie with _DON'T_ written across the front and a pair of black Converse.

"Bubbles! Bubbles! Boomer's here!" Brick's voice floated into my room from downstairs.

"Coming!" I answered, tearing my eyes away from the mirror, grabbing my school bag and heading downstairs.

"I'll be out in a sec," Brick said, passing me in the hallway with his phone in hand, out of which issued a high-pitched, pleading voice. "I just have to… _talk_ to Sabrina for a moment."

The corner of my mouth tipped in a smirk. Brick's meaning of _talking_ usually meant dumping his present girlfriend. He and Sabrina had been dating for a whole week and a half and it was about time Brick cut her loose. She was just a whining, clueless girl with a pretty face.

I skipped outside, my face tilted back, enjoying the sunshine and the breeze playing across my features. Looking around, I saw Boomer leaning against his sleek, blue sports car, his face lit with a grin as he watched me approach.

"Hey Bubs," Boomer smiled. "You look happy this morning."

"What's not to be happy about?" I said cheerfully, grinning as I did a little spin and pushed my schoolbag through the back window into the car. "Brick will be out soon. He's having _the talk_ with Sabrina."

Boomer laughed. "He'll never learn," he muttered, almost to himself.

"Never learn what?" I asked.

"He'll never learn that he's better off with a cute looking girl with brains rather than a gorgeous idiot," Boomer explained with a shrug.

"Oh, come on Boomer," I laughed, "You can't pretend that you haven't been with your fair share of _gorgeous idiots_."

"True," Boomer said, a mischievous grin spreading across his face and creeping into his eyes.

 _His eyes…_

"Woah," I muttered, frozen to the spot.

"Woah what?" Boomer asked, shifting uncomfortably under my stare.

I ignored him. "How could I have never noticed your eyes before now?" I whispered, more to myself than to him. Had his eyes always been that blue?

I have always had a thing for eyes, not in a creepy way - just, I find eyes the most beautiful thing about a person. And, in my books, Boomer's eyes were gorgeous.

In fact, the rest of him wasn't that bad either. His medium-length blonde hair fell messily across his face, giving him the laid back and careless look, whilst still looking good. He had a strong jaw line, giving him a masculine appearance and, because of his frequent trips to the beach, he was also slightly tanned. My eyes traveled down from his face. He had a nice body.

"Er, Bubbles? Are you done eyeballing me yet or do you want to take a picture?"

Boomer's amused tone made me snap out of my trance. I uttered a small cry of surprise and stumbled a few steps back.

 _What the hell was wrong with me?_ Had I just been implying that I found Boomer – my brother's best friend – attractive in any way?! Had I just been… checking him out?! Wake up Bubbles!

"Uh… What? Er… um… No! As if I'd be, uh, checking you out! That's just… totally and completely… like, uhh, ew! It would be almost, like, incest for me to find you hot! Which is why I, um, don't! No way! Ew. As if you would even think that!" I stopped my ranting when I realised how much I sounded as though I was lying. Which I wasn't.

Before Boomer could respond, the front door slammed shut and Brick called, "Are we going or what?"

I stared hard at Boomer while he simply winked at me before turning and giving my brother a 'bro hug'. Grumbling to myself and my lack of control over whom I checked out, I climbed into the backseat of the car and sat there, waiting with my arms crossed for Boomer to start driving.

Glancing up as the two boys got into the car, I caught Boomer's eye in the rearview mirror. My heart fluttered and heat flooded my cheeks at the sight of Boomer's eyes, but I simply made a face at him and looked away.

* * *

 **: :**

"Bubs! Bubs! _Bubbles!_ "

I mumbled a string of incoherent insults, pushing the annoying voice to the back of my mind as I tried to return to the wonderful land of sleep. However, I felt a pair of hands begin to shake my shoulders and the annoying voice returned.

Finally, I couldn't ignore it any longer.

"What do you want?!" I snapped, opening my eyes and sitting up.

It was then that I found myself face to face with my English teacher, Mrs. Patrick, who looked particularly livid.

Damn, did I fall asleep in class again? Grr, curse Robin for making me stay up for Brick's stupid party.

"Er… Hi, Mrs. Patrick," I said feebly, putting on my most innocent expression.

I saw Robin – who was obviously the one who had been trying to wake me – biting back a smile.

"Good morning, Bubbles. How happy am I that you've decided to finally wake up," Mrs. Patrick said, her flashing, angry eyes contradicting the smile on her face.

I managed a hopeful smile but the red slip of paper Mrs. Patrick slammed onto my desk wiped it off almost immediately.

"A detention should ensure that you stay conscious throughout the rest of my lessons," Mrs. Patrick stated, her smile also gone.

I rolled my eyes. "A detention for falling asleep? It's not my fault you can't keep a class entertained."

As soon as I had spoken, I regretted it.

"GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW!"

Wincing at Mrs. Patrick's high shriek, I picked up the red detention slip, stood and walked out of the classroom. With my head hung low, I shuffled down the hallway toward the principal's office.

"Bubbles?"

I turned at the sound of my name only to see Butch walking up the hallway towards me. My stomach clenched at the sight of him and whilst my head was screaming "Walk away!" my feet did not move.

"What do you want, Summers?"

He seemed slightly taken aback by my snappish manner because he paused for a moment before covering the rest of the distance between us. He stood in front of me in silence for a few moments, his green eyes searching my face.

After a minute or two, I finally let out an irritated sigh and said, "Well, as exciting as this is, I really need to be in the principal's office."

"Why?" Butch asked in that quiet, meaningful voice of his.

Even though I hated him, Butch sure did know how to take a girl's breath away with his mysterious attitude.

I shrugged. "I fell asleep in Mrs. Patrick's English class," I said.

I frowned for a moment, surprised at how easily I was talking to him.

"Anything else you have to say, or can I go now?" I asked impatiently.

Butch opened his mouth for a moment before closing it again. He seemed to think for a moment, his eyes still traveling slowly across my face, before he finally said, "Do you want to get out of here? I know how much trouble you'd get into if your mother found out you were sent to the principal's office today."

His knowledge of how my Mom would act annoyed me slightly. It seemed like centuries ago when he would come around for dinner almost every night and we could talk to each other without all this drama.

Regaining my composure, I rolled my eyes and said, "What makes you think I'd want to go anywhere with you?"

Butch simply stood there, his expression unreadable. His eyes bore into mine as if searching for something and my insides squirmed uncomfortably while goose bumps rose on my arms.

Why was his gaze making me feel like this? Why did he still hold that same power over me that he did before he had betrayed Brick?

I cleared my throat and glared up at Butch, as if his effect on me was his fault… which it was!

"See you around, Summers." I whispered.

I half expected Butch to pull me back like he did the other day, or at least call my name as I turned and walked away from him, but he didn't.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't just a little disappointed…

* * *

 **: :**

At lunch, I opted for a spot of grass next to our usual table, stretching out under the sun with my eyes closed, trying to clear my thoughts. I heard someone sit down beside me. Robin's perfume made its way into my nostrils, and I smiled slightly.

"Hey, how was the principal's office?" she asked, laying down with a yawn.

"Boring," I said truthfully.

"I heard the trip there was a lot more entertaining."

My eyes shot open and I sat up, staring at the annoyingly calm face of my best friend.

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

Robin laughed softly. "Oh, come on, as if you didn't think that you and Butch Summers meeting in the hallway _alone_ wouldn't get out." She sighed, opening her eyes and looking at me.

"I heard it from Maria Cooper, who heard it from Teddy Ashford, who heard it from Kelly Larson who saw you two when she was coming back from the bathroom."

I groaned. "Let me guess, the story has evolved from what actually happened to a riveting tale where Butch and I start having a totally passionate make out session, right?"

"Yep, pretty much," Robin nodded as she sat up. "So what _actually_ happened?"

My eyes flickered to where Brick sat at our table a few feet away. Thankfully, he was too busy engaging in a heated discussion with Sabrina to take any notice of what Robin and I were talking about.

"Nothing really. I told him I was headed to the principals office, and he asked me to skip with him." I explained in a quiet voice so no passers-by could eavesdrop. "Most of the 'conversation' was spent with him just standing there in silence."

Robin sighed heavily. "I've always had a thing for the quiet and mysterious type," she said softly.

This wasn't a big surprise to me. Robin hadn't taken part in the social war between Brick and Butch, so it didn't really matter to her if I had talked to Butch or not.

"But… I've never let myself like him. I've always known he has a thing for you."

 _"What?!"_

My outraged cry obviously drew attention from our group, because everyone was now looking over at Robin and I. She merely shot them a smile and said, "Teen Wolf." Soon, everybody turned back to what they were doing before.

I was still staring in complete shock at Robin, though.

"Oh, come on, Bubbles. As if you haven't noticed the way he looks at you!" Robin cried.

"Yeah, I have. It's a look of disgust and loathing because we _hate each other._ " Even as I said this, I knew it wasn't true. In all my recent conversations with Butch, _I_ had been the hostile one.

"Whatever you say," Robin said lightly, her eyes sliding closed again and I knew the conversation was over.

I shot her a glare and wrapped my arms around my knees, hugging them to my chest. I let my gaze drift over the school's grounds and saw Butch striding across the grass with his friends in tow.

Our eyes met across the grounds but, as usual, his didn't display any emotion at all. It was as if his eyes were completely shut from any emotion, as if he pulled a curtain across them as a shield against outsiders.

I looked away first, still feeling his eyes on me, and Robin's words swirling in my mind.

 **~End Of Chapter~**

* * *

 **Thanks again for all the reviews, and I'm sorry I've been MIA for a while. I had hit a minor stumbling block, but now I'm good... I think.**

 **I WILL be continuing my other story too, so check it out! And I have a new story in the works so keep an eye out for that too.**

 **THANK YOU**

 **~Shiloh**


	5. I've never known this feeling

_Here's another chapter :) Hopefully, it makes up for my slow updates. Please enjoy._

* * *

 **FIVE**

* * *

 _"In every bet there's a fool and a thief."_

 **: :**

"Bubbles! Phone for you!"

I paused, looking up from the romance novel I was reading. Yes, as in one of _those_ cheesy bad-boy stories. I sorta liked them.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Robin!" Mom replied.

"OK, thanks!"

My eyes still fixed on my novel, I reached over blindly to my bedside table, groping for the cordless phone. When my fingers located it, I brought it up to my ear and said, "Hello?"

"Hey girl!" Robin's cheerful voice replied.

"Hi," a calmer voice announced that I was having a three-way conversation with both Rachel and Serena.

"Hey Serena, how's it going?" I asked, trying to be nice to the quiet girl.

"Good thanks. How are you?"

I was surprised by the slightly more confident tone of her voice. Good. Maybe she was finally getting comfortable around Robin and I.

"I'm great," I said.

"Well, enough of these pleasantries, you two; I've got something to tell you!" Robin said excitedly.

"What is it?" I asked, closing my book and leaning back on my pillows. Robin was always good for a gossip session.

"You know how I'm on the Senior Student Representative Council, right?" Robin began.

I murmured a "yes", knowing how well-rounded she was.

"Well, in our meeting yesterday Rachel Avery had the absolutely brilliant idea that the seniors could…" she paused for dramatic effect, "… all go on a two week-long survival camp!"

A grin spread across my face. A two week-long survival camp with just the seniors? That would be awesome!

"What did the teachers say?" Serena asked.

"They said they'd think about it, but I spoke to Vice-Principal Addams about it after the meeting, and she said that it was most likely on!" Robin squealed excitedly. "Isn't it great?"

I laughed at my friend's happiness and was about to answer when I heard the crunching of gravel outside. Rolling over on my bed, I looked out of the window to see Boomer, Todd, Mitch and Brick climbing out of Mitch's car.

Brick was unloading his surfboard, which meant the boys had just gotten back from a trip to Sunset Beach. None of them wore their shirts, and Boomer proceeded to slap Mitch's stomach, earning a death glare from him. The others laughed loudly as Mitch tried to chase Boomer.

I smiled.

"Bubbles, you with us?" Robin asked.

"Yeah… Sorry, I just got a bit distracted," I muttered, my eyes fixed on Boomer's tanned, muscular chest.

"By what?" Robin pressed, obviously noticing my distracted tone.

"The boys just got back from surfing…" I told her.

"And, let me guess, they're shirtless and you're checking them out," Robin laughed.

"What? No way! They're like my brothers!" I cried defensively, though my eyes were still zeroed in on Boomer.

At that moment, Boomer tossed his head back and laughed, deep dimples forming. His eyes slid over to my window and our eyes locked. I felt my cheeks heat up but I simply waved and shrunk back from the window, my heart fluttering.

"OK, that's it. We're coming over!" Robin announced.

"We are?" Serena said uncertainly.

"Yep! No excuses, Serena. I'll swing by and pick you up. Bubs, we'll be there in ten minutes."

Before I could protest, Robin had hung up, leaving the line dead.

With a sigh, I tossed the cordless back on my bedside table and lay back with a sigh. Voices downstairs told me that the boys had entered the house. I decided to wait for Robin and Serena to arrive so that I wouldn't have to face Boomer alone.

Wait… what? Since when was I nervous about speaking to Boomer? What the hell was wrong with me lately? First Butch, now Boomer?

I didn't have long to ponder on my thoughts, however, because no more than ten minutes later, Robin's car had pulled up outside my house and I had no choice but to go and greet my two girl friends.

I walked out of my bedroom and paused on my way down the stairs. Smooth jazz was playing loudly in parents' bedroom and I could barely make out their hushed whispers. I stepped away from the door, a mild look of disgust on my face… Ew, am I right?

I glanced down the staircase to where I had a clear view of the front door. All clear. I decided to make my journey fun, so I used my hand as a finger gun.

I pressed my back up against the wall that the staircase ran next to, my "gun" held up next to my chest and my head swinging back and forth, looking for the enemies - my brother and his friends. Slowly and silently, I began making my way sideways down the staircase.

Pausing halfway down the stairs, I held one hand up to my mouth like a radio and made a cracking sound. "Kshht! Come in, base, come in! Coast is clear so far, no sightings of the enemy. Over. Ksssht!"

Making my hand gun again, I stepped down another step.

"BOO!"

I let out a squeal of fright and tripped over my own foot, tumbling forward. I was sent flying down the rest of the steps, bouncing off them almost one at a time and issuing a loud grunt or cry every time I did so.

Finally, I came to a stop at the bottom of the staircase, lying on the ground and staring up at the ceiling.

Weakly, I raised my "radio" to my mouth and whispered, "Kssht! Man down! We have a man down! Over. Ksssht!"

I let my hand fall to my side as the form of the one and only Boomer appeared in my line of vision. He looked worried, but the twinkle in his eyes indicated to the suppressed laughter he held.

I glared up at him.

"Sorry, Bubs, I didn't think you'd get _that_ scared," Boomer said, his mouth working to cover up his evil laughter as he offered a hand to help me up.

I knocked his hand away and climbed to my feet myself. However, the world seemed to spin in front of me and I staggered sideways into his chest.

"Whoa there, sailor!" Boomer laughed, catching me before I fell to the floor and holding me steady.

My eyes slowly rose to meet his and he stared back, a smile tugging at his lips.

 _"Well, well, well, aren't you two cosy?"_

I gave a huge start of surprise, causing the top of my head to collide with Boomer's chin. He let out a cry of pain and released me from his steadying hold as his hands flew up to cradle his chin. My skin tingled from where he had been touching me.

"Oh, sorry Boomer," I said sarcastically. "I guess karma really is a bitch."

He let out an exasperated sigh and massaged his chin. I turned to the person who had scared me out of my wits only to see an amused Robin, a half-smiling Serena and an irritated-looking Brick.

Uh-oh.

Boomer spotted him at the same time and shot me an uncertain look before turning to Brick with a hopeful smile. "She… er… tripped," he muttered lamely.

Brick's eyes narrowed as he looked between Boomer and I. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh, no Boomer, let's tell him the truth," I said, trying not to smile at Boomer's warning glance. He knew what I was up to.

Brick, however, turned his full glare on me. _"The truth?"_ he asked heavily.

I nodded with a wistful sigh and a glance at Boomer. "The truth is… _Boomie_ and I are lovers. We've been together for a few months now and let me tell you this," I lowered my voice to a teasing whisper, _"he's great in bed."_

Brick's eyes widened and he seemed utterly speechless, his mouth opening and closing repeatedly. Then his cheeks seemed to flood with colour and he turned his death glare on Boomer, who seemed half torn between amusement and exasperation.

"Oh, come on, Brick," Boomer chuckled. "There's nothing going on between us and you know it. She's just teasing… like always."

I poked my tongue out at Boomer before grinning. "Anything to get my dear old Boomie into trouble."

Brick let out a long sigh. "You had me worried for a moment there," he said.

Robin laughed. "Just worried? More like psychotically furious. You almost killed them." she stated.

Brick glared at her and said, "Come on, Boom. The boys are waiting for us in the living room and I'm sure the girls want to go up to Bubbles' room and mind their own business, _right girls?_ "

I shared confused glances with both Serena and Robin before shrugging and saying innocently, "Sure Big Bro, whatever you say."

"Good." Brick nodded to Boomer and they both retreated into the living room, closing the door behind them as they went.

I snorted, crossing my arms. "What an asshole," I muttered.

"Why's he an asshole?" Serena asked obliviously.

"Brick never includes Bubbles and I in their _'plotting sessions'_ ," explained Robin.

"Plotting sessions?" Serena repeated, confused.

Sometimes I forgot that she knew so little about our group.

"Yeah," I began. "You see, the guys have this stupid thing where they give each other bets when they're bored. They used to plot against Summers when the social war started. Robin and I are never included because we're girls, not that I care or anything. Those bets are just stupid."

Robin nodded, but I couldn't help but notice the mischievous glint in her eyes.

I grinned. "The outside window?"

She nodded again, an evil grin spreading across her face.

"The outside window?" Serena asked, once again completely lost.

"Follow us," I said as Robin and I hurried outside.

We crept around the side of the house until we were directly outside the living room. Like always, the boys had neglected to close the windows, and their voices floated outside to where we were crouched, hidden from their sight.

"So, what's it going to be today, boys?" I heard Brick begin and I could almost imagine all the guys perking up, ready for another bet.

"I dunno. Who's turn is it?" That was Mitch.

"Is Serena here?" Todd asked hopefully.

"Oh, forget about your girlfriend for two seconds, will you, Todd? We're trying to get a dare going here," Mitch teased. "Just because you're totally whipped…"

There was a thump and a cry of pain from Mitch. Todd had obviously just punched him in the arm.

I winked at Serena, who had turned a distinctive shade of pink and was beaming at me.

"Anyway, did you hear what's going around school lately?" Boomer said.

"No, what is it?"

"Apparently that cheerleader in my Math class – Kelly Larson, I think her name is – saw Summers and Bubbles 'making out' in the hallway during English," Alex said.

My stomach sunk. Oh crap…

"WHAT?!" Brick yelled.

"Don't worry, Brick, I doubt it's true," Boomer said reassuringly.

"Yeah, it probably isn't," Todd agreed, "but Summers and Bubbles had to have at least met up."

"What do you mean?" Mitch asked.

"Well, Kelly Larson doesn't generally whip up stories out of thin air," Todd explained. "She usually has something to go with it. So I'm thinking that Summers and Bubbles at least talked…"

"Again?!" Brick cried. "I thought I told her to stay away from him!"

My insides boiled with anger. Brick seemed to think he had so much control over my life!

I made a mental note to put chili on his toothbrush tonight. Harsh, but necessary for a particularly protective, slightly older brother.

"You know what… I have an idea for our next plan of attack on Summers… but it includes Bubbles…" Mitch trailed off mysteriously.

I held my breath and leant closer to the window, not wanting to miss a word of the following conversation.

"Oh yeah? What's that then?" Brick asked. He was obviously still on edge about the rumour.

"Well, you may not like it at first but I think it might be a good idea…" Mitch began. "I think that we should… make Summers fall in love with your sister, Brick."

Silence.

 _"WHAT?!"_

I was surprised to realise that the cry had not come from one of the boys, but from my own mouth. Robin and Serena made silencing motions with their hands, but it was too late.

Footsteps from inside told us that the boys were hurrying to the window and, in a matter of seconds, they'd all poked their heads out of the window, staring straight down at where we sat huddled among the dying flowers.

"Uh… hi?" Robin offered an innocent smile.

Only Todd seemed happy to see us and that was because Serena was there. He grinned and mouthed "Hi" to his girlfriend, who smiled shyly back up at him.

"Get inside," Brick said dangerously.

The three of us rose to our feet and climbed through the window, dropping onto the carpet. The boys turned to face us.

"What are you doing eavesdropping on us?" Brick demanded angrily, glaring down at me.

"What are you doing including me in a bet?" I demanded, glaring right back at him.

There was a few moments silence before Brick said something I never thought I would hear from him: "Will you do it?"

I gaped at him. "What?" I gasped. "For all the times you've pulled the overprotective brother act, you decide to be lenient now?!"

Brick shrugged. "Well, it's a good idea. Everyone knows that Summers has a thing for you. All you have to do is play on his feelings and then dump him when he's really attached."

I stared at him, wide-eyed. "No. Way."

"I agree with her," Boomer suddenly spoke up, his eyes on Brick. "We don't want her to become part of this social war between Summers and us. It's stupid."

"Thank you! At least someone here is being sensible!" I cried.

Brick narrowed his eyes at me. "It's either you do this for me or you're choosing Summers."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"This is so stupid!"

"Me or Summers, sis."

"Are you serious?!"

"Pick, now!"

"I pick neither!"

"That's not an option!"

"You're such an asshole!"

"PICK!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

I stopped, realizing that I'd just agreed to choose. I growled at my brother, my eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I'll… I'll…"

Brick stood silently, waiting for my choice.

 _"I'll do it."_

Everyone reacted differently.

Brick grinned triumphantly; Mitch and Todd whooped; but Boomer just stared at me, his eyes void of emotion, reminding me of Butch's usual expression. Robin and Serena were looking at me, slightly amused yet exasperated at the same time.

I groaned quietly and closed my eyes.

What had I just agreed to?

 **~End Of Chapter~**

* * *

 **And this is where the story REALLY begins. I'm excited omg haha.**

 **A HUGE thanks to everyone who takes the time to read this. Y'all are the best, I mean it.**

 **Favourite, Follow and Review.**

 **~Shiloh**


	6. Your moves have got me in a trance

_Alright guys, so I totally recommend reading my responses to your reviews at the bottom. It'll really be helpful (to some extent) and will def clear out some confusions. But really, it'll show y'all how truly grateful I am that y'all are reading my story :)_

* * *

 **SIX**

* * *

 _"Crushes are stupid and liking people is stupid and feelings are stupid."_

 **: :**

I sunk into one of the armchairs positioned around the living room, my eyes still closed as I was only dimly aware of the conversation going on around me. They were all planning the attack on Butch…

 _Oh God. I've just dug myself a huge hole that will take a whole lot of scrambling to get out of._

I opened my eyes and took a quick look around at all my friends.

Mitch was excitedly saying something to a frowning Brick, obviously about the "genius plan". Robin was sitting in the chair opposite me, her eyes sparkling as she stared at me. Todd and Serena were whispering in each other's ears, but by the way Serena was giggling, I doubted it had much to do with the plan.

As for Boomer… He wasn't in the living room anymore.

"Where'd Boomer go?" I asked the room at large.

It was Robin who answered. "He said something about getting a drink."

I frowned, suddenly becoming aware of how thirsty I was. Or maybe I just wanted to put off the planning.

"I'm going to get some water," I said, rising to my feet and exiting the room before Brick could call me back.

I hurried to the kitchen and paused in the doorway. Boomer stood with his back to me, his hands gripping the edge of the sink and his head lowered so that I couldn't see his face. I felt like I was intruding on something very private.

"Uh… Boom?"

Boomer gave a huge start of surprise and spun around. When he caught sight of me, his jaw set and he avoided my eye, instead opting for looking at the wall right above my shoulder.

"Are you OK?" I asked tentatively, stepping forward into the kitchen.

"I'm fine," he replied shortly, still not meeting my eyes. "I was just… thirsty."

"Me too." I tried to laugh off the awkward moment as I walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a can of lemonade.

Popping it open, I held the can out to Boomer. "Want one?" I asked.

Boomer simply shook his head, his eyes now fixed on the floor.

I bit my lip and turned away, taking a sip from the drink as I closed the refrigerator door.

"Why did you agree to it?"

Boomer had spoken so quietly it almost surprised me that I'd heard him. I turned to face him and saw that he was finally looking me in the eye, but he displayed no emotion whatsoever.

"Why did I agree to the bet, you mean?"

Boomer nodded stiffly. "You've never gotten involved in the Summers/Brick thing before now. So why did you agree to it?"

I hesitated a moment, drinking a bit more of the lemonade before replying, "Well… he sort of forced me to…"

"He didn't force you to do anything," Boomer snapped suddenly.

"Woah, Boomer, what's up your ass?" I said, my eyes slightly widened.

"Nothing," was his short reply. "I'm going to go… back to the living room. I'm sure they'll need help in this _plan_ of theirs."

Before I could say anything else, he was gone from the room. I stared at the spot he had occupied a few seconds ago, utterly stumped at why he was so angry.

I finished off the lemonade, threw it in the bin and followed Boomer into the living room. Everyone seemed to have gone into full planning mode. Even Serena and Todd had come back from Planet Lovers to talk through the plot.

Everyone, that is, except for Boomer. He was sitting with his arms crossed, glaring out of the living room window. When I walked into the room, he didn't even glance up, but instead intensified his glare as though the world outside had done him great, personal wrong.

Brick smirked up at me from where he was sitting on the lounge. "So you ready for the plan, sis?"

I glared at him. "Since when did you let me date let alone date the guy you hate most in this world?!"

Brick seemed to think for a moment before saying, "Look, I knew that the guys wouldn't rest until it happened, so I thought: why not? It can't hurt. Besides, unlike real relationships, I'll be closely monitoring everything that goes on."

I let out a childish huff and flopped down on Robin's chair's armrest, crossing my arms.

"OK, so now that you've had your little temper tantrum," Brick said, "Can we start?"

I simply rolled my eyes and grumbled under my breath in response.

"Great!" Brick said in an over-enthusiastic way, clapping his hands together.

"First off, we're going to start with your clothing, hair and make-up and such…"

 _"Shoot me right in the foot."_ I grumbled.

* * *

 **: :**

I stretched out on my bed two hours later, staring up at the ceiling and wishing that I could find some time machine that I could use to go back and undo my decision.

"There is no time machine, Bubs," Robin laughed from her spot on the edge of my bed.

She had decided to stay after the boys left. Serena had left with Todd for a romantic stroll down Sunset Beach.

I looked at Robin strangely for a moment, wondering if she could suddenly read minds, until she sighed and said, "You said it out loud, silly."

"Oh." I returned my gaze to my ceiling with a heavy sigh. "What have I gotten myself into, Rob?"

"A whole lot of trouble, that's what," Robin replied matter-of-factly.

"Thanks Robbie, you're such a big help," I said sarcastically.

"I know," she replied absently, studying her nails.

I gave a soft laugh.

"So," Robin began, lying down next to me on my bed.

"So?" I rolled over so I was facing her, propping my head up on my hand.

"What happened between you and Boomer in the kitchen?"

My insides clenched but I stared at her calmly. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well," Robin said, speaking slowly as if to a two-year-old, "he came in about ten minutes after you went to get a drink and he looked _absolutely pissed off_. What did you do to him? Did you two have a fight?"

I sighed. "Honestly? I have no idea."

Robin raised a questioning eyebrow at me and I had no choice but to give in and tell her the whole story, from Boomer's strange position at the kitchen sink when I'd first walked in to when he stormed out.

"I just don't get it," I finished, frowning, looking out the window and at the storm clouds forming outside. What a dull day.

Robin, who had risen to a seated position during the story, now wrapped her arms around her knees, biting her lip.

"What are you thinking?" I wondered, turning my confused frown to my friend.

Robin sighed. "I think… I think what I've been thinking for the past few weeks has just been confirmed," she muttered, more to herself than to me.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, totally puzzled.

Robin, however, didn't answer. She jumped off my bed and grabbed her coat from where it hung over my study chair.

"Where are you going?" I cried, exasperated, as she tugged on the coat and headed for my bedroom door.

Robin opened the door before replying, "I have to go talk to– to someone about something. I'll see you tomorrow in school! Byeeee!"

I gaped after my best friend as the bedroom door slammed, causing her to vanish from sight.

What the hell was wrong with everybody today?

* * *

 **: :**

The next few days did nothing to improve my mood. Even though Brick had decided that _'Operation: Summers is going down'_ would commence next week, it did nothing to make me feel better.

Boomer still wasn't talking to me for God knows what reason and Robin still hadn't let on about what had suddenly been "confirmed". Although, she did look a great deal happier than usual and when I asked what had happened, she simply replied slyly: "Oh that something with that someone went extremely well."

Stupid, secret-keeping bestfriend.

Also, another thing had come in to ruin my life.

That's right. Bunny Crawford decided she wanted to warm up to my brother's friends all of a sudden – or, more specifically, Boomer. For some unknown reason, I was positively furious.

Oh, right. You don't know Bunny and my history. Well, we don't exactly have a _"history"_ , but let's just say that I don't exactly warm up to the Queen Bees that run the entire school; And this particular Queen Bee had an extremely painful sting.

"Good afternoon boys," Bunny giggled, stopping by our table at lunch with a tray of food in her hands and two of her plastic bimbo clones standing behind her.

"Bunny," Brick practically groaned. Bunny had made it almost tradition to flirt outrageously with any male specimen in the school.

"You guys wouldn't mind if we sat at your table, would you?" Bunny asked.

I silently pleaded with the boys to yell "NO!" at her, but of course, boys being boys who like to perve on particularly well endowed girls, allowed her to sit.

Bunny shimmied over to where Boomer sat, set her tray in between him and Todd and squeezed herself in the middle. She flashed Boomer one of her famous, most flirtatious smiles. To me, it looked more like a grimace, especially when aimed at Boomer.

Boomer, however, seemed to think differently. He grinned back at Bunny and they immediately swooped into a private conversation. He even whispered in Bunny ear at one point, causing her to giggle painfully and slap him on the chest with a playful smile.

I rolled my eyes and stabbed my fork into my wedges with as much force as I could muster. Looking up, I caught Robin's eye. She gave me the strangest look – I could swear it was sympathetic – and sighed. What was that about?

"So, _Bubs_ ," Bunny began and I was extremely surprised that she was addressing a mere mortal like me - "It's OK if I call you Bubs, right?"

I rolled my eyes, hoping she'd get the message. Of course, Bunny being Bunny Crawford, didn't.

"Anyways, Bubs, I heard that you and Butch Summers had a little… er… romantic session in the hallway the other day." Bunny winked at me. "So, what's going on there?"

Of course, the only reason she would bother talking to me would be to get information on Butch. I rolled my eyes again.

"We just talked," I stated flatly.

"Oh, of course. You just… _talked._ " Bunny winked at me again as if we were old buddies or something.

I simply glared in return.

"Wow, Bubs, if I didn't know better, I'd think that you were glaring at Bunny," Christina Evans, one of the clones I mentioned earlier, said with a high-pitched giggle that caused me to wince.

"Oh, really? Imagine that," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Wait, you don't have a problem with us sitting here, do you Bubs?" Bunny asked, flashing me an innocent puppy look.

There was silence at the table. Every eye was on me, except for Boomer's, which were fixed on a football game being played a few metres away. Even though he wasn't watching, I could tell he was listening.

 _That no good slimy piece of-_

"Of course not," I said sarcastically, smiling just as innocently back at Bunny.

Robin snorted into her orange juice but when Serena looked at her questioningly, she simply shook her head and said, "Sorry, choked." I caught her eye and we shared a secret grin.

"Oh good," Bunny said, completely missing this silent interaction, "because if you did, I wouldn't want to have to force you to leave."

My jaw dropped at her sheer big-headedness. Who the hell said that? At a table where they weren't even welcome, no less!

"Careful, Bubs, if you keep your mouth open that wide flies will get in," Chloe James stated matter-of-factly, her eyes twinkling.

I stared at the bleach blonde for a moment before rolling my eyes and standing up.

"Where are you going, Bubbles?" Brick asked quickly.

"Away," I replied shortly, swinging my bag over my shoulder and heading off across the grass toward the brick wall I liked to sit at.

"Pity," I heard Bunny carrying voice say. "We were _just_ getting to know each other."

I glared over my shoulder at the brunette, only to see her completely lost in Boomer's eyes. Boomer had draped an arm around her shoulder and was now smiling down at her flirtatiously.

Anger bubbled inside me and I kicked out at the soccer ball that was rolling past me. It flew through the air and landed in a tree.

"Oi, what's your problem?!" one of the soccer players yelled out angrily, heading over to the tree.

I made a face at his retreating back and flopped down in front of the brick wall, leaning my back against it.

What was I thinking? I knew better than to let _Bunny Crawford_ get to me. After all, I'd put up with her ever since Eighth Grade, what was so different about today?

 _'Uh, maybe the fact that she was getting a little too cozy with Boomer?'_ suggested a voice in the back of my head.

But what did I care if they got together?

Even as I thought this, my insides writhed with anger and I drove a stick into the ground, gritting my teeth as I did so. Sighing, I threw the stick to the ground and buried my face in my hands.

I was really going to have to control my feelings if I was going to snag Butch any time soon.

 **~End Of Chapter~**

* * *

 **Alright, next chapter will probably be dedicated mostly to Butch and Bubbles, probably with some of Boomer and Bunny will definitely be making a comeback, maybe in a few later chapters.**

 **REVIEW RESPONSE TIME! It's a bit long. You've been warned :)**

 **HEY ANON :)** _I'm so sorry you're confused, that definitely wasn't my intention. Maybe I didn't explain it well. Brick and Butch's friendship ended because Brick found out that Butch was sleeping with his girlfriend at the time. Ultimate betrayal y'know? Bro code and all. So right now, Brick just hates Butch in general. (might be worth checking out the first chapter again). Besides, Brick hates anyone who likes Bubbles haha. And yes, I admit our fav red head is definitely kinda manipulative, forcing Bubbles like that. She's no pushover, believe me, but her agreeing to the bet is pushing the plot forward. So it's necessary. So no 180 here._

 **Guest:** _Bloss and BC def will be in this. Just wait :)_

 **Lola02:** _wow, I'm honestly surprised that so many people want Bloss and BC haha. They'll def be in this story, but it's just not their cue yet. Hopefully y'all don't get bored of waiting. Hmmm, Bubbles and Boomer together huh? WELLLLLL, haha. But seriously, Boomer and Bubs do have great chemistry, I agree. But I love seeing my characters suffering. Call me sick, call me twisted. Mwhaahhaa._

 **Guest:** _Has Boomer really liked Bubs for forever? I don't knowwwww haha. Honestly my final pairing will probs be decided by a poll. I love a good Blues paring, but I've got a soft spot for Butch and Bubbles together. Stay tuned._

 **CandyLuv99:** _BLOSSOM AND BUTTERCUP WILL BE HERE, PLEASE STOP THIS! bwhahaha im kidding. Y'all love them I swear omg ahah. But for real, they're coming soon. But You've actually raised a good point tho, WHERE is Princess in all this?_

 **Guest:** _Blossom as a cheerleader, BC as a girly girl. That's what I've been seeing a lot lately. I like the idea, but my girls already got their roles in the story. Although, I could incorporate these into their storylines too. Stay tuned._

 **Dinosaurs R Dead:** _I hate whiny Bubbles with a passion, so yasss she had to have spunk :)_

 **ApZl24:** _Thank you so much for your review! Hopefully I can make y'all proud when I introduce Bloss and BC. y'all are really expectant :)_

 **The World - XXI:** _aww thank you for you review :) oooh a fellow Butch lover? Perhaps we are meant to be?_

 **Luna and The Star:** _The pairing is undecided for now. Hopefully it'll be definite soon._

 **MusicAngelTwins:** _BUTCH FOR THE WIN HAHA._

 **Ashuri:** _Boomer is the cutest, but Butch is my guilty pleasure :) your review made me smile so hard for some reason haha._

 **Miyuki Chiyo:** _Brick and Bubbles are the only family pairing (So far, anyway). But the others are definitely linked one way or another :)_

 **CandyLuv99:** _BAD BOYS ARE SO HOT YESSS I AGREEE._

 **Asuki-sama:** _my very first review on this story. And it was long too. Thank you so much :) you're the best, honestly. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!_

 **Much Love you guys,**

 **Shiloh :)**


End file.
